Many persons find it difficult to clean their feet properly for various reasons. The difficulty is accented because of the high frequency with which many persons take showers, rather than baths. To wash the feet properly in a shower, it is necessary either to bend on one knee or to stand on one leg. Persons who are not ambulatory or physically incapacitated, because of age, infirmity or pregnancy, find it particularly difficult to wash their feet under almost all circumstances. It is dangerous for all persons to stand with one leg while showering. While numerous devices have been proposed to wash the feet, I am unaware of any device that has been commercially exploited. Apparently, the proposed devices of the prior art have been overly expensive or have not been designed to do the job adequately.